


A Story to be Told

by a_lanart



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure crack. You know the way writers are always being asked 'where do you get your ideas from?' well the answer in this case is a bar. There is a touch of RPF in this if you look sideways, but it's so cracktastic I think it can be ignored if that is not your thing. This is the result of a discussion with one of my flist ages ago about why RTD seems to be obsessed with the name John and all its variations, as well as the surname Tyler. Please don't throw anything at me, it is very silly!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Story to be Told

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack. You know the way writers are always being asked 'where do you get your ideas from?' well the answer in this case is a bar. There is a touch of RPF in this if you look sideways, but it's so cracktastic I think it can be ignored if that is not your thing. This is the result of a discussion with one of my flist ages ago about why RTD seems to be obsessed with the name John and all its variations, as well as the surname Tyler. Please don't throw anything at me, it is very silly!

~*~

A Story to be Told

*

You find them in the strangest places; cosy bars that seem to be bigger on the inside, that are always dark and smoky even with the advent of smoking bans and lighting that doesn't involve naked flames. They are full of nooks and crannies and people who seem to know each other while you've never seen them before in your life. What most people don't realise is that often, they're the same bar. It doesn't matter where or when you've entered them, there's a place in space and time that they all share, and if you're lucky you can cross dimensions as easily as stepping up to the bar.

In one of these transdimensional bars are found a pair of friends who have a reputation for telling some of the tallest stories in the universe for little more than the price of another beer. Their names are John Tyler and Nils. John is overly loquacious and will tell anyone anything, even after only 1 drink but Nils will take his time before parting with any information. Nils likes beer, and doesn't see why he shouldn't make people pay for his stories. Over the years, one person in particular has frequented their little corner of reality, and he's always been very generous with the beer. In payment they've told him some of their best stories, believable and not, which in turn has meant even more beer. It's like a spiral dance, and keeps everyone very happy never mind the bar staff in wages.

It was a day like any other when one of their fellow patrons wandered past the table.

"Your friend's back," it commented, indicating the tall, bespectacled man with thinning hair with a vague wave of a tentacle before continuing on its way. The man soon appeared at their table, beer in hand, and settled into one of the free seats. They saluted each other with their glasses before taking a good mouthful.

"So how're things, Rusty?" John asked, sociable as always.

"Going surprisingly well, actually. But it means I won't be able to come here so often any more. Life is going to be very busy for me for some time I think. Think of this as a goodbye drink."

"Never say goodbye, see you later is more than good enough." Said Nils, before taking another swig of his beer.

"You're probably right," agreed Rusty. "I'd love one more story though, before I leave."

"We've still got plenty for you." John said with a grin.

"This one's a special request though, and I'm not sure you'll oblige. I've wanted to hear it for so long, and I might not have the opportunity again."

There was silence between the 3 almost-friends for a while as they applied themselves to the beer. In the end, it was Nils who made the decision.

"Go on, ask."

"I want your story. I want to know why there's a guy called John Tyler sitting in a transdimensional bar and I really want to know why Nils is just Nils." There was laughter then from both John and Nils, but again it was Nils who replied.

"You can have your story, Rusty, but it's going to need a lot more beer!"

"It always does!" Nevertheless, Rusty obliged and in return he got the story he'd been waiting to hear since he'd first bumped into John Tyler and Nils; their story...

*

Nils adjusted his cravat as he watched Rusty leave the bar, possibly for the last time. Then he turned his attention back to the important things in life, like the beer that was still on the table.

"He seemed pleased with our stories," John commented, "Do you think he'll remember them?"

"Remember, and add to them. I've no doubts about that. It'll be interesting to see what he makes of them." They sipped beer in silence for a while, just two old friends in a smoky bar that could have been anywhere in the universe. "I am curious about one thing though," Nils commented, a sneaky sort of smile on his face, the only kind he was really any good at, though John said he did a nice line in creepy too.

"Which would be what?" John asked carefully.

"Why in all the hells didn't you tell him about Verity?"

**Author's Note:**

> The Verity as referenced here is Verity Lambert - a very essential person in Whoniverse history.


End file.
